rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ali Aasim
Alina "Ali" Aasim is a successful entrepeneur who has made her fortune discovering magical products that can easily be marketed to the public. As both a career and a hobby, she is an experimental magician who focuses on enchantment magic. She is played by the user SsVivid. Life History Alina's mother, Alicia, was taken as a child to Al Kharid to deal business with an up-and-coming young merchant by the name of Ali Morrisane (father of the one we all know and love). During the visit, Mister Morrisane recieved another customer, a magician, who came to order runes. To entertain the fascinated young Alicia, that unnamed mage summoned a quaint little parlor trick involving a fire strike and a water strike swirling around in an attractive pattern. Unfortunately, Alicia's family had neither the talent nor the means to teach their daughter the magical arts and the young girl's dream went unfulfilled. Years later in their home in Pollnivneach, Alicia saw potential in her new daughter Alina Aasim, who took the surname of her father, Alicia's husband. Drawing on that hope, Alicia taught little Alina to read on instructive magic books, pushing Alina to learn the art she never had a way to pursue. It seemed that Alina, mostly just known as Ali, was casting wind bolts before she was properly using the latrine. Obviously living vicariously through her daughter at this point, Alicia pushed Ali into the Acadamy of Magics in Al Kharid by the time she was ten, and the girl was quick to master the basics of forming magic. The trouble, though, was that Alina did not share Alicia's dream to be able to summon powerful, hypnotic balls of molten fire - she was cripplingly bored by the daily spellbook and had no taste to speak of for combative education. Near the age of fifteen, Ali was taking a self-scheduled field trip to the local mine when she accidentally unearthed a gigantic, absurdly huge chunk of diamond. When she fashioned this massive jewel onto a staff with a setting she carved under the instruction of a local craftsman, the potential it had for holding inert magic would become the crux of her future practice. It was around this time that Alina began shirking her standard academic practices and delving into experimental magic. She would have an idea, guess at the rune combination it would take to produce the effect she wanted, and go until she found something that worked. Finally finding a magical style that interested her, Alina poured all of her energy into this science. She found a special love for enchantments, learning how she could buff up her robes to disspell magic against them, how she could enchant the air around a person to cool him off with water in the ugly desert heat, and how just about anything could hold an enchantment - not just predictable jewels - if you worked hard enough to find the right combination of runes to make it stick. Before too long, she graduated - or left, one of the two - from the magical acadamy. She started to travel across the map to hotspots for magic practice, intent on learning new styles of magic that she could develop into her own experiments. The druids of Taverley were especially critical, because the strange magical properties of their herbs inspired the project that would go on to make her a living: enchanting organic produce. She has since made a fair, if not grandiose, fortune selling her goods between experiments. Her latest endeavor has been to study Lunar magic and investigate its potential uses in and outside of her business. It took a long time, but she eventually found an instructor and has had a few months of training in astral magic theory and spellcasting. No major breakthroughs have yet been made. Alina Aasim's Enchanted Organics Alina Aasim's Enchanted Organics is the official name of the business Ali runs involving the sale of enchanted fruit and similar farmable organic products. Prices have a direct relationship with the rarity of the product its geometric simplicity - rare fruits have a higher supply price and it's more difficult to get abnormal shapes to contain magic for an extended period of time. All products have the potential to be enchanted by each element and often have effects when imbued by an enchantment that fails to take. All edible products with side effects last for the duration of their stay in the digestive track. Enchanted curry leaves and pineapples both have expiry dates of one month post-sale to account for lossy geometry. Oranges *Failed enchantment - EAT - Very tasty orange *Air Enchantment - EAT - Boosts creativity *Earth Enchantment - EAT - Eases childbearing pain *Fire Enchantment - EAT - Energizing properties *Water Enchantment - EAT - Painkiller Papayas *Failed Enchantment - EAT - Stunted senses *Air Enchantment - EAT - Dulls sense of smell/taste *Earth enchantment - EAT - Keen spatial senses *Fire Enchantment - EAT - Enrich sense of smell/taste *Water Enchantment - EAT - Enhance sense underwater Bananas *Failed Enchantment - Wield - solidifies, club-like *Air Enchantment - EAT - blend in with air: Camouflage *Earth enchantment - EAT - temporary youth *Fire enchantment - EAT - enhanced control and focus *Water Enchantment - EAT - staves thirst Lemon/Lime *Failed Enchantment - EAT - Eyes Water *Air Enchantment - Squeeze - “Pepper” spray vapor emitted *Earth enchantment - EAT - Sates hunger for extended periods *Fire enchantment - EAT - Antibacterial, immunity boosting *Water Enchantment - EAT - Sates thirst for extended periods Apples *Failed Enchantment - Cannon? - Solidifies, cannon ball? *Air Enchantment - Squeeze - Pleasant aroma emitted, poupourri? *Earth enchantment - EAT - Invigorates sense of runic energies *Fire enchantment - EAT - Irritant/Induces rage *Water Enchantment - EAT - Sedative Pineapple *Failed Enchantment - Cannon? - Solidifies, hard spikey ball *Air Enchantment - EAT - Seems to enhance good luck *Earth enchantment - TBA *Fire enchantment - Apply - Metal-Corroding Acid *Water Enchantment - TBA Berries (Red, Dwell, Straw, Grape, etc) *Failed Enchantment - EAT - sickly sweet *Air Enchantment - EAT - Enduces peace of mind *Earth enchantment - EAT - Enduces hunger *Fire enchantment - EAT - Aphrodisiac *Water Enchantment - EAT - Enduces thirst Curry Leaves *Failed enchantment - EAT - vomit enducing spice *Air Enchantment - EAT - dialates the airway *Earth enchantment - Apply - natural pesticide *Fire Enchantment - EAT - enduces happy moods *Water enchantment - EAT - antifire properties Coconut *Failed Enchantment - EAT - Sour coconut milk *Air Enchantment - EAT - Enduces sleep *Earth enchantment - Apply - Milk becomes fertilizer *Fire enchantment - Apply - Facilitates/speeds healing *Water Enchantment - EAT - Antipoison properties Cosmic Staff In her youth, Ali crafted a staff that was composed of two parts: a typical magical staff with a setting carved into it and a massive diamond she unearthed in her teens. Knowing the ability of jewels to hold formidable amounts of potential magic and also knowing that there was no possibility of her crafting a cosmic orb (after all, there's no cosmic obelisk), she concluded that in order to craft a makeshift one, she would have to imbue not an orb, but her diamond, with cosmic energy - and do it by hand. Around age 15, once a week she began collecting as many cosmic runes as possible and channeling their energy gradually into the diamond. This is an endeavor that she has continued unhaltingly into the present, and by now the gem atop her staff is a lake of cosmic magic that sits under her fingertips. Typically she preserves the levels of magic in the staff to a steady increase by avoiding using the staff, but instead simply using cosmic runes for everyday enchantments. However, since the nature of the gem is less containing than a glass orb and the process of imbuing it was different, she found that she was able to draw more energy out of it more quickly than she could of a typical elemental staff. This allows her to use the staff dramagically in times of emergency, allowing her to generate large quantities of cosmic energy very quick. So, for example, should she be caught in the path of a devastating tsunami, she might enchant her robes or her skin to attract the air so that she might avoid drowning. In general, it is a very powerful, valuable item, filled brimming with a decade and a half of magical power. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Organization Category:Female Category:Retired